


Purple Accidents

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boxers, Humor, M/M, winterhawkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „What? You don‘t have merch boxers?“, Clint asked, sound almost shocked.God, Bucky really hoped he didn‘t had them.





	Purple Accidents

Bucky knew that they existed. Like… someone knew that you could travel to the moon. It was just something that was really unreal.

So seeing Clint in them? It was almost like a fata morgana. A fever dream. Something that just did not happen. Something that just _should not_ happen.

But it was early and therefore Bucky just pretended he hadn‘t seen it. Pretended that it had been a weird dream. And he had almost himself convinced about it when Clint came into the kitchen two days later, making even _Tony_ stare as if he couldn‘t believe his eyes.

„Morning.“, Clint grumbled, flicked on his own coffee maker (because no one wanted to drink out of Clint‘s pot) and draped himself all over Bucky. In his boxer. In his purple boxer with an actual target on his ass. And small arrows on the front.

„What the hell are you wearing?“, Bucky asked.

„Boxer.“, Clint answered, nuzzling Bucky‘s shoulder and Bucky just… he didn‘t know if he wanted to ask again.

„Well, he‘s not wrong.“, Steve said, looking almost as shocked as Tony.

Natasha was probably the only one looking unimpressed that Clint wore his own merch. As boxer briefs.

Why the hell did Clint have boxer briefs as merch?

„That… kind of depends on how you look at it.“, Tony answers, voice flat, probably thinking he‘s just having a hallucination due to sleep deprivation.

„What? You don‘t have merch boxers?“, Clint asked, sound almost shocked.

God, Bucky really hoped he didn‘t have them.

~*~*~

Bucky didn‘t saw the offending piece again for three weeks. At least not until he opened Clint‘s jeans and pushed them down and was faced with a lot of tiny, purple arrows.

„What the… you actually wear them?“, Bucky asked. Clint looked at him as if _Bucky_ was the crazy one. Well… not completely wrong, but not fitting in this situation.

„Sure. I mean. They are nice and comfy. They are purple. They look cool. They have arrows on it. Why not?“

Bucky huffed out a laugh and shook his head. He loved this goof, but sometimes he was just like a little kid.

„Because they are ridiculous and need to disappear.“, Bucky says, slowly stroking a finger over Clint‘s still clothed cock and got a moan as a reward.

„Well, then make them.“

~*~*~

The blaring sound of the alarm tore him from sleep. Too many lights. For god‘s sake, why did Clint tell JARVIS to put on lights add to the alarm if he wouldn‘t get woken by them?

„Okay, JARVIS. I‘ll wake him. For what‘s the alarm?“, Bucky asked, already out of the bed, grabbing his boxers from the floor while shaking Clint awake, pushing his hearing aids in Clint‘s general direction.

„Intruder alert on the west side from the living quarters, Mister Barnes.“, JARVIS answered and probably said a few more things, but Bucky was already out of the room, a gun in his hand, running to his destination, ready for the fight…

… just to see Wade Wilson standing there, looking kind of sheepish and hell, no, he really didn‘t want to know. And then Wilson saw him and grinned.

„Nice underwear. Hawkeye has some of yours?“

Bucky felt himself getting hot in his face and then Tony started to snicker, or more like the suit snickered and… he just turned around and going back to Clint‘s and his room, just grabbing Clint when he almost ran into him and pulling him with him.

„Hey! You have them!“, Clint declared happily, obviously wearing Bucky‘s boxer and not his purple ones because they somehow landed on Bucky‘s side of the bed and now Bucky wore them.

„We will burn them.“

„Aw, boxers, no….“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo 2019; B3 
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
